Just For You
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island just began, and after World Tour, a certain TDI contestant is feeling down. After his first two seasons, he feels as if the show replaced him with a smarter, more charming, and better clone. But after a fan recognizes him, he sees a chance. Is she the key to his confidence? Justin/OC, may have another character pairing later on...
1. Prologue: Total Drama

**A/N: I know I'm writing other fics right now, but I got thinking about Justin. I started reading a story where he was friendly with a partially-sighted girl who wasn't affected by his looks simply because she couldn't see them. So I'm going to take it upon myself to write my own Justin/OC!  
Plot: Justin is feeling down after Total Drama World Tour has aired and he's no longer the manipulative guy with the good looks. His glory days on the show are over, and although he has modelling jobs lined up, he's still depressed. Can a chance meeting with a fourteen-year-old part-time waitress help him?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, I do not own George Street Diner, and I do not own Toronto. But I do own Lily.**

If I was to be completely honest, I hated the part-time waitressing job at George Street Diner. But it paid, and I could do it, nine hours each weekend. Simple as that. At least it wasn't an office job, where I had to do nothing but type and sit still. I could do that, but not after a week of doing that at school. It was iPad central there. All my work was literally saved on my iPad.

But the thing was, it was Saturday evening, and I'd been at this George Street since two-thirty for my four-and-a-half hour shift. Tt was already six thirty, and I was feeling really tired, wishing I could punch out right then. The last half-hour of the shift was always the hardest, because that's when the creeps start coming in. And it wasn't just me saying that – my BFF Morgan always worked the same shift as mine – actually led me to this job – and even she said that. In her exact words "They only come here because the waitress uniforms are skin-tight and they want something to look at."

Not that they were looking at a fourteen-year-old. Especially one who didn't have much in the way of a figure. Yeah, the creeps were mostly teenagers, but sixteen at the youngest, usually, so they weren't interested in me. I did once hear a boy customer talking with his mates and calling me "jailbait", and it took all my willpower not to go back over there and slap him, or throw his Coke float in his face when I served them (all they wanted was some kind of ice cream treat).

Okay, maybe I should start by introducing myself. Hey there, my name's Lily. Lily Carlan. If anyone's interested, my middle name's Angelina, but only my parents ever use that name if I've done something like deliberately leave all the washing-up when it's my turn, or when they want to get my attention when I'm watching Total Drama.

Oh yeah, that. _Total Drama,_ in case you've been living somewhere where it doesn't air, like a time period before reality shows existed, is only the greatest reality show ever. Morgan agrees with me – we talk about all the contestants. Neither of us like Chris McLean, the host, that much, but we love watching these people around our age competing. And the best part is, most of them live in Toronto, so us, living in Toronto, are always on the lookout for contestants (Morgan says she thought she saw snarky Noah once, but she said it could've been any shrimp dressed like a nerd).

There's been three seasons done so far: _Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action,_ and _Total Drama World Tour,_ all of which were done within a yearspan – TDI was done in the summer, TDA was in the fall, and TDWT took a break and then began at the start of the spring.Right now, there's another one coming up. All I know from the promos is that it's called _Total Drama Revenge Of The Island_ and involves a new cast of contestants. It's a bit of an adjustment, since the first cast of 22 have only had two real additions since the first season – Sierra, a fangirl with a ton of blogs, and Alejandro, a sneaky backstabbing hottie with ticks in every box in an application for boyfriend material...except that he didn't care about any of the girls on the show, except maybe Heather.

We both have favourites. Morgan likes Owen, but then, everyone does. Her favourite girl contestant is Lindsay. Come to think of it, she's mine, too – she's so nice and friendly, even if she is a bit shallow and dumb. My favourite moment of the show will forever be the day she stood up to Heather and told her exactly what she thought. Then her retrospective confessional was " _I don't know what came over me. Oh wait, yes I do! Heather's a total ***!"_

Although Morgan likes Lindsay as much as me, she did tell me she has a little bit of fondness for Katie and Sadie, two girls who are more than just BFFS. Morgan and I are "best friends forever". Katie and Sadie are BFFFLs, "best female friends for life". I couldn't take their squeeing for most of the episodes together in, but Morgan likes them, although we reenacted (and had a good laugh at) the scene when Katie has to go and Sadie's calling from the dock about how she misses Katie already and they're all "I miss you more" and "no, I miss you more" and "no way, I totally miss you more". Yeah, I don't get my BFF sometimes. But she understands why I don't like them.

My favourite is Trent. Sweet, sensitive, compassionate, good-looking, talented...a little crazy when he gets stressed, but hey, I'd get stressed if I was him and my girlfriend was on the opposing team, especially when she was hanging out with a hot rule-breaker like Duncan, even with his bitch of a girlfriend watching from the sidelines. Yeah, I never liked Courtney. She went on the first season, got with Duncan, got eliminated unfairly, then sued her way into the second season and then yelled at Duncan for hooking up with cool Gwen (not that I liked her much – at least, not after the first season), Trent's then ex-girlfriend. It didn't help that Duncan didn't even hook up with her until the third season, in which hopelessly uncoordinated Tyler saw them kissing, and then Alejandro made him blurt it out in front of Courtney, who started screaming at Gwen and lost control completely. Still, part of the reason I didn't like Gwen was because she dumped Trent after he got a bit stressed and started having dependency issues on 9, his lucky number.

My little sister Kelsey teased me a lot about Trent. She even sewed me a Trent doll for my thirteenth birthday, then took it back and went on webcam on the second _Total Drama Action Aftermath_ segment (there were four that season, hosted by former contestants, cool party boy Geoff and even cooler surfer girl Bridgette), making out that she was me if I was a crazy Trent stalker by kissing the Trent doll nine times then starting to read out a creepy love poem. If I remember, it said " _Your hair is black, my heart is blue, I'll stuff you with rags and sew you up too..."_

Yeah...Kelsey is only eleven, three years younger than me, but when she wanted to humiliate me by doing something like making out she was parodying me, her mind turned out to be really twisted. Morgan and my other friends teased me about it for weeks, even after several episodes had passed, and everyone else into Total Drama was talking about the superhero movie challenge.

Hmm...what else about me...I have pale blonde hair which refuses to curl, even a little bit, and blue eyes. I'm really skinny, and boys don't notice me because I'm nearly as flat as I was when I was half the age I am now (seven for anyone who can't divide). I tried doing those exercises from one of Judy Blume's books for a few months, but then Kelsey caught me doing it and I couldn't stand her knowing.

Okay, okay, enough exposition. So you know I'm Lily, I'm in my freshman year at Earl Haig Secondary School, taking all the usual subjects, plus dance (my best subject) and music instead of visual arts (I can't draw, but I can play a few simple songs on guitar and sing okay – you should've heard me singing the stuff from _Total Drama World Tour_ the day my friends and I goofed off and began singing the song when Sierra was saying Cody broke her heart). So let's get to the story.

I went through my usual routine on a Saturday night. After I finished my miserable uneventful shift, I walked home as usual, had a snack, then lay in my room for awhile, waiting for seven, when I could switch on the TV in my room, because the new _Total Drama_ season was starting at eight-thirty.

Literally just as the show was starting, the door opened and Kelsey bounded in. "Lil, Lil! Is it starting?"

Okay, something else you should know. I _hate_ being called Lil. Lils is okay, and if you're my parents or feeling brave, I won't kill you if you call me Lily-flower. Lil is just...uggghh!

But I was too interested in the show, and muttered "Knock next time, Kelsey, and are you seriously going to watch?"

"Of course!" Kelsey said. "I only didn't watch the last season because they took Beth off." Yeah, that was her favourite contestant.

"Taking Trent off didn't stop me." I muttered. Yeah, after the first season, the show didn't bring back everyone for the second. For the second season, they left out Eva, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel and Tyler. Originally, Courtney wasn't on, either, but she got around that. Geoff and Bridgette were the first kicked off, which is why they hosted the aftermath show. Then on the second season, the ones left out were Geoff, Trent, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Eva and Beth. In Bridgette's absence, Geoff's co-host for the aftermath was a washed-up host woman called Blaineley. But since Bridgette was an early out, she tried her best to take her rightful place as co-host back, even though Blaineley tried to stop her, and constantly brought up the fact that Bridgette kind of...did a few things she shouldn't have with Alejandro while she was still in a relationship with Geoff. Even though they got past that. Bridgette even called the guy "Ale-heinous"...anyway, back to the show.

Kelsey instantly fell in love with the new cast. "Oh wow, I love that girl's hair! How does she get it so long and glossy?" She had mousey fine hair, while mine was always thicker and darker, but it became very fine if it got to shoulder length. The girl Kelsey was talking about had long blonde hair, which strangely went with her pink clothes. Usually pink suited people with dark hair.

"More cash than anything?" I muttered. "As for the girl next to her, more hairspray than sense." No, I'm serious, one of the girls sprayed her hair nonstop, and then said her looks were worth more than the million dollars. So I want to look good, but I wouldn't give up a million dollars, even if it meant I had at least C-cup sized boobs and long curly hair that I never had to bother with too much.

The episode did show the original cast on a boat, and Owen even swam back halfway through the episode to tell Chris the boat didn't stop, not realizing that they weren't competing, but apart from that, the episode had nothing noteworthy apart from the thirteen new contestants. In the end, one team voted off chatty Staci, who wouldn't shut up for two minutes about what her ancestors did. And most of those were probably lies, anyway.

Yeah, my Saturday wasn't the best. If I had known what Sunday would bring, maybe I would've been a little more impatient, or optimistic because I knew what was coming.

 **So what is coming? You'll have to see in the next chapter! Review, would you?**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Okay, so let's move on! Thanks for reviewing, Gage the Hedgehog, but your reviews are all identical. Sorry I took so long.**

On Sunday, I had promised to take Kelsey to the mall so she could get some new hair accessories (all her friends were busy and Dad said she couldn't go to the mall without someone older than her looking after her) and things, so I trailed along after her all morning.

On the other hand, she did insist on going to Wal-Mart to check out the TD merchandise based on the contestants (like the Princess Courtney CD from the fairytale movie challenge in TDA, the Drama Brothers' single – that was when Harold, Cody, Justin and Trent all became a band – Harold's tell-all book about his band, and even tiny action figures of several characters). Kelsey decided against buying a bobble-head Beth, while I thought long and hard, and ended up deciding not to buy an Izzy figure – not now, anyway.

But then, I had only an hour to go home and have lunch before my shift at the George Street began. After three hours, I wanted to quit, truly I did. But then I had an experience, around six o'clock. I was sent over to a booth in the corner, where a guy was sitting alone.

"Hi, welcome to George Street Diner, may I take your order?" I parroted with my bright smile and notepad at the ready.  
"Yeah," replied the guy, "I'll have the Fattoush salad, and..."

I wasn't writing this down, though. His voice had struck me the minute I heard it. As I looked at the guy properly, I recognized him. Blue eyes, tanned skin from his Hawaiian heritage, I guessed, soft silky hair, a perfectly proportioned bod, and a hand mirror lying next to him.

The guy flashed a dazzling smile at me as he saw me properly looking at him. "I get that a lot." he admitted quietly.

That was enough to snap me out of it. "Sorry," I said, "It's just...you were on Total Drama, weren't you? Two seasons of it?"

The guy grinned arrogantly. "Yes, I was. Remember me? I guess the show didn't completely ruin my looks."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "You were in a body cast for barely a week. Sorry...Justin, is it? Sorry, I didn't get your order the first time. Could you repeat that?"

Justin obediently repeated his order, then added "Make it first priority, if that's okay?" flashing his best model-perfect smile at me again.

I nodded and left, but to be honest, I wasn't that flustered. Yes, Justin was hot. But I'd seen him on TV so much, his looks alone didn't affect me so much. After I got over the excitement of serving a TD contestant, he was just like any other customer. Besides, if I ignored the fact that Justin's eyes were one of the nicest pairs of eyes I'd ever seen, I could say without a shred of doubt that Alejandro was _way_ hotter than Justin could ever hope to be. Now if it had been him...I probably would've thrown my pad down and beg that one of the guys serve him instead of me (yeah...after seeing him in World Tour...), but if I had ended up serving him, his charm might well have worked on me, but with Justin? Sorry, no dice.

But I did serve him everything, of course, as a waitress. I just didn't ask it to be on any special priority. First come, first served, just like everything else at the diner.

I half expected Justin to complain like he had on the show, but although he looked a bit put out that it took a whole ten minutes, he just thanked me off-handedly and I went off to continue my job.

Morgan was working there too, so I whispered to her "Guess who's in here, and who I had to serve?"

"A TD contestant?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah, but guess which one."

"Hmmm...Katie and Sadie?"

"Nope."

"Bridgette?"

"Guess again."

"Trent?"

"I wish."

"So who?"

I looked at Morgan again, and then whispered "Justin."

Morgan giggled. "Lils, do you realized you started blushing when you said that? Wow! First famous person in our diner, huh? And on top of being on TV, he's also a model!"

"I did not blush!" I protested. "I wasn't _that_ starstruck."

Morgan laughed again. "Don't deny it, Lily. It's okay, I'd blush if I had talked to Justin."

"But I don't even think he's all that special!" I protested. "It's not like he's Geoff or Trent or even Alejandro."

Morgan grinned. "So? He's a contestant, and he's hot. That's enough."

I examined my face in a saucepan lid. "Wait a minute...I'm not...Morgan, you-"

"Fooled you!" my best friend giggled. "You so thought you were actually blushing! Nah, you're still Miss Fair and Pale. I know you don't like Justin that way, but you always fall for those things!" She chuckled again. "I'd understand if you were, you know. Justin is gorgeous."

"Please." I scoffed. "He may have good looks, but we all know how lazy he is. And _really_ shallow. If I want a gorgeous guy without much inner beauty, I'd look at Alejandro. At least he has some personality, even if said personality means he's a total jerkwad."

Morgan shrugged. "He probably isn't gorgeous any more. Not since that volcano thing at the end of that season. I heard that he survived, but nothing else has been heard since. Anyway, _I'd_ be thrilled to serve any contestant, even Zombiekiel." (That was our name for Ezekiel, a contestant who'd refused to leave after being eliminated in the third season and had become so undernourished that he'd become feral).

I did have to serve Justin again when I took his plate. Then suddenly, he looked at me again, and said, "Excuse me, but could I ask you something? Do you work here regularly, because I've never seen you here before."

I really wanted to say that I could say the same, but I had to be polite. "Just from around two thirty to seven on weekends." I said quickly. "So will that be all for today?"

"Yes, but since you know my name, I'd like to know yours." Justin said, that dazzling smile focused on me again.

"Lily." I said automatically, and I fled before he could ask me any more questions. I wasn't supposed to get into conversations with customers, and I wasn't about to risk getting fired over being just a little bit starstruck.

Kelsey didn't believe me when I told her I'd actually met Justin. "Oh, yeah. Right. Okay." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, it's true!" I insisted. "I served him. He ordered the Fattoush salad, and he had a mirror with him. When I looked at him, he immediately tried to dazzle me."

Kelsey just scoffed.

Over the week, I thought about it a lot, but nothing new happened. I started wondering if I _had_ imagined meeting Justin, and had just gotten his personality down from the show. On Saturday, my job went just as it usually did, with no one from any kind of TV show. At least, I thought so. But just one quarter of an hour before my shift ended, I was just clearing the plates at one table as I passed another-

"Hey. Lily, wasn't it?"

I stopped at the booth I was passing. And again, Justin was there, casually leaning against the vinyl seat, blue eyes fixed on me. He sipped at a glass of water with a lemon.

"Hey." I said, and started on my way again, but was stopped by Justin _again._ He spoke in his most velvety persuasive tones.

"Hey, you don't have to rush off straight away. I wanted to speak to you."

"Sorry, Justin, but I'm working right now." I said brusquely. "We can't all earn our keep by being gorgeous."

"I suppose not." Justin said with a sigh. This time, when I started for the kitchens, he let me go.

Morgan shot a knowing grin at me as I walked in. "Still not interested in him?" she teased.

I brushed her off. "Please. He talked to me first."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Morgan grinned. "I got to serve him today, and he didn't even seem like he could be bothered to even smile at me. And you said you got three last week! I don't know what happened, but you got his attention, Lils. Let me know what happens next."

Not that I expected anything to happen.

 **Well, of course something will happen, Lily! You wouldn't be telling the story if nothing happened! Review?**


	3. Chapter 2: Followed

**So, we will continue, as we could not finish the story if we did not continue, which is to say that you would not be able to read...okay, okay, I'm no Mojo Jojo...blame "The Powerpuff Girls" for that little speech. Here's the third chapter!**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, and Gage the Hedgehog.**

I truly didn't expect a thing to happen, but when it was time to leave, I went out to the nearest bus shelter as usual, and huddled in my leggings and denim shirt dress that I was required to wear each weekend (it's quite a stylish uniform actually, minus the dorky name tag I have to wear there), waiting for the first bus going to my side of town.

The bus came within five minutes, and I got on, flopping down in an empty seat, not noticing the other new passenger (although I could've sworn no one else was in the shelter with me). Finally, he headed purposefully towards the opposite seat to mine, and casually leaned back in it. "So, you're not working now. What say we continue that conversation I began earlier?"

I didn't know what was up with this guy. Why would he want to talk to me? Finally, I sighed. "Okay, Justin, I'll bite. Why are you so intent on talking to me? You don't even know me."

"You're cute." Justin shrugged. "And you're a fan, right?"

"Of Total Drama? Yes. Of you? Not so much. If you wanted fans, whining about your looks and trying to make Beth and Lindsay help you charm your way to victory was not the way to get them."

Justin frowned, although he still looked handsome. "I didn't make them do anything! They offered."

"Did they _offer_ to break your fall from the plane during the war movie challenge?" I couldn't help myself from saying. I took advantage of the pause by saying "Look, Justin, I still don't get why you want to know me. But if you just want to play and dump me, forget it. I'm not stupid enough to fall for it."

Justin seemed genuinely irritated by that. "Excuse me? I don't 'play and dump' anyone. Who do you think I am?" He gave a sigh. "I know. I get this from everyone now. You watched the third season when I was replaced. Everyone says that Al –"

"What I said has nothing to do with that." I snapped. "I never said I thought you were Alejandro. And I don't – minus the manipulation via good looks thing, you guys aren't much alike. Number one – you're Hawaiian, he's Spanish. Number two – he's hotter than you, and number three – I like you better."

Justin gasped. "Hotter than me? He's nowhere near as good looking as me!" He paused. "Wait a second, if you're that blind, why would you like me better?"

I smirked. "While you weren't very nice to people, you didn't actively hurt them like he did. And I'm not blind – I just prefer his style of hotness compared to yours. You guys are different, and he doesn't constantly carry a mirror around and stare at himself in it."

"I didn't do that constantly on the show!" Justin protested. "And you can't deny that it would be a crime not to let _me_ see this beautiful face once in a while."

I giggled. "You know, I always thought that was good for a laugh. No offense. And look, everyone was focusing on that argument between Heather and Leshawna on the first day. You spent that time admiring yourself. I rest my case." My stop came up, and I stood up to leave. "Excuse me, but this is my stop."

But Justin followed me. "It's my stop too."

I let that one slide, but when he began walking alongside me, I looked up at him. "Are you following me?"

"Technically, I'm walking with you, not following you." he answered.

"Meaning you are tagging along with me. I'm not going anywhere special, I'm just going home. So you can leave me alone now."

"Maybe I don't want to leave you alone." Justin replied.

"Fine." I smiled sweetly. "But when I get home, my little sister Kelsey will be all over you. She was on the Aftermath show once – did you see it?"

"Yes...did you say... K–Kelsey?"

I nodded. "Yep! And she's not just Trent-mad..." I lied, "She'll probably knock you to the floor in her excitement and you'll end up with a ton of bruises."

It worked. Justin gave a sigh. "Okay, okay, I won't come back with you. On one condition."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"You go to Earl Haig, right? There's a coffee shop just around the corner from there. I'll meet you there Monday, once school gets out."

I frowned. "Wait...you don't go to school?"

"I've got my modelling career to think about."

"And you're asking me out?"

"Why does that surprise you? I've made my interest clear."

I locked eyes with Justin. "I'm fourteen. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Nearly seventeen. Why does it matter? Two, three years...it's not like you're a little kid. Why are you being so difficult? Any other teenage girl would die to have the hottest man alive ask them on a coffee date."

"And you might be right except that you're not the hottest man alive!" I said snarkily. "You're hot, but not as beautiful as all that. But if you're going to act like that, fine, I'll meet you at the coffee shop Monday afternoon."

"Perfect." Justin smiled again, just as charmingly as before. But he still continued walking with me.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked without looking up.

"I'm walking you home." he said simply. "I said I wouldn't go home with you, but I never said anything about not walking with you, just so I know you get back safely."

I sighed. Couldn't he take the hint that I wanted him to leave me alone? I was sure Justin wasn't this stubborn in the show!

Finally, I asked him one more question. "Is something wrong?"

Justin finally stopped walking, but he held my gaze. "As a matter of fact...look, can I ask you a question?"

I waited for him to ask.

"Why do people like Alejandro better than me? Last year, everyone wanted my autograph. I was the famous eye candy. This year, the only thing I've been asked is if I ever got to meet him properly. Meet him! I saw him for five minutes. The first thing I saw him doing was throwing Cody to the sharks."

I gave a sigh. "That's what your problem is? That Alejandro upstaged you? Look, Justin, the girls who like him are mindless, vapid girls who only care about the way he looks and have forgotten how many girls he screwed over. If you want to be better than him, let your personality shine. There has to be something underneath that face. Alejandro isn't better than you unless you let him be."

We finally arrived outside my house. Justin's face was serious, but as we stopped outside, he suddenly took hold of my hand, running his thumb over my palm in a caressing motion. "I'll see you Monday, Lily. Bye." he said softly before letting go of my hand and heading back towards the nearest bus stop on the other side of the road. I knew it! He'd only gotten on my bus to follow me.

 **The coffee shop will be in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one – enough to review it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Proposal

**Right on! Let's continue! Thanks for reviewing, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart and Gage the Hedgehog.  
** I didn't bother trying to tell Kelsey that I'd seen Justin again – she'd refuse to believe me. But I did tell her on Monday that I had a date after school. "So I won't be home at the same time as you."

Kelsey grinned. "Oh? When did this happen?"

"I know one of the customers, and after my shift was over, he asked me to meet him at the coffee shop around the corner from school." I said evasively.

On Monday afternoon, I did tell my friends that Justin had followed me on my way home and eventually asked to meet me that afternoon. Morgan was especially excited for me. Actually, she was more excited than I was, and it was my date!

Two minutes before the bell rang for the end of school, I started feeling nervous. Every time I'd seen Justin before, he'd sought me out. I didn't know if I really wanted to go to this set up meeting.

Morgan could always read me like a book. The minute the bell sounded, she took one look at my face, then practically dragged me off school grounds and around the corner. "No second thoughts, Lily." she said sternly. "You agreed to this, and you are going to that cafe, you are going to meet Justin there, and you are going to like it."

"You don't get it, Morgan!" I said, trying my hardest not to sound whiny. "I don't get why Justin even wants to see me, and so of course I'm nervous!"

We arrived at the door, and instantly saw Justin, his stance as elegantly casual as always. He glanced up at the open door, and caught my eye. Morgan grinned at me, then left me there, tossing a "Have fun, Lils!" over her shoulder.

I heaved a sigh and went in, taking the seat opposite Justin.

"Hey." he greeted me. "So you made it, I see."

"Did you order your coffee or whatever?" I asked.

"No. I only got here a minute ago. Would you mind ordering for both of us?" He gave me his best charming look, an absolutely perfect smile, eyes fully focused on me.

I leaned back casually, looking at him but not letting my eyes focus properly in case it worked.

Justin paused, and then scowled. "What is up with you? Every other girl would do anything for a smile! What do I need to do?"

"Do the ordering yourself." I suggested. "Seeing as it's probably not a good idea to randomly take your shirt off here and now." That always seemed to work on the show. It made Izzy and Eva happily give him the million dollar case in the first special, when all he did was just tell them to give him the case.

"Would that convince you?"

"No." I chuckled at the idea. "Now since you insisted on getting me here, why don't you do the ordering? I'd like a small mocha."

Justin scowled again, then he made a big deal of getting up and going to the counter. But when he sat back down again, everything was back to normal.

"So," I said, "Why are you so insistent on talking to me and hanging out?"

"Like I said, I think you're cute." Justin said casually. "And I did have a proposition." He paused. "Will you go out with me?"

I stared at him. " _What?_ I met you literally a week ago, we've only talked once or something since then, and then you officially ask me out? Are you nuts?"

Justin gave a sigh. "Lily, this is the first time I've asked a girl out. Do you really need to talk to me more? You know me already. And I know enough about you to know that I want to give this relationship thing a shot. I know you don't always like me much, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime proposition. Even if you don't like me yet, there's tons more to like about being around me than just me. Everyone looks at me, so if you're with me, they'll look at you, and anyone who I like will look good. Second, I have the cash from my job. Can you turn that down? Next, after you told me to let my personality shine past my looks, I'm pouring out my soul. Please, don't turn me down! I couldn't stand that."

I simply looked at Justin for a moment. His blue eyes looked sincere, and I realized what he was saying. Everything he'd said, from the points of bribery to downright pleading, made me realize how desperate he was. And could I really turn that down?

I looked Justin in the eye. "If you want me to be your girlfriend, I'll be okay with it for now." I told him. "But for the first couple of weeks, you're on probation. You do too much, I dump you and you leave me alone. Deal?"

Justin tentatively shook hands with me. "Deal." He paused. "So...can I kiss you after I've taken you home? I've got a convertible."

I thought about it. "Okay. I just have one rule – no tongues for the first kiss."

"Of course. Just because this is my first relationship doesn't mean I've never kissed a girl, and I know what they think is appropriate."

I raised an eyebrow. "How come you've never had a girlfriend? I've seen how girls react to you. Is it just that you think you're out of their league? What makes me so special?" After a moment, I added "And if you say your standards have dropped, I take back ever agreeing to go out with you."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Justin protested. "But since my time on the show ended, I learned that good looks aren't the only thing. If they couldn't get me to the finale, I figured that there were two options. Join the circus as a freak – or get better aquainted with my brain. And I figured I can afford to talk to people who aren't as good-looking as I am. But you're not hideous, and I can tell you have a brain in there. I'm nearly seventeen, it's about time I gave myself a reality check – I can't expect to find someone that beautiful. My standards haven't dropped, but they have changed – I want to find a girl who's smart as well as pretty."

We made small talk while we had our drinks, then Justin took me home. When we pulled up in front of my house, just as we'd discussed, he leaned over, put his hands on both my shoulders, and kissed me. There was no tongue, but he was more passionate then I'd anticipated, even a bit rough. I had to break the kiss.

"Wow." I managed. "Who would've thought that was your style of kissing?"

Justin obviously took that as a compliment. "I like taking charge. And everyone else seems to like me taking charge." He took out his SmartPhone, and so did I, and we exchanged numbers. "I'll text you, okay? See you soon, Lily."

"Bye, Justin!" I smiled, getting out of the car. Maybe dating him would be fun.

 **I got writers' block on this for ages. Now I'm going to have another try at writing this thing.**


End file.
